Woman of Mystery
by spottedhorse
Summary: Robert is in London on business and meets a mysterious woman. Very M.


It had been a long time, years in fact, since Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, had walked into a room and his eyes immediately been drawn to someone across the room in that way. But it happened on this night. He'd come up to London on some business and missed the evening train back. Instead of opting for an overnight at his sister's as he should have done, he went to his club to stay. One of his old cronies, Bartholomew Harrison, had latched onto him and pulled him out to one of the popular clubs in an area of town Robert wasn't accustomed to frequenting.

The whole thing felt absurd and frankly, tawdry. But Bart insisted and Robert went along, thinking it easier than arguing. And so now he stood, his eyes fixed on the vision across the room from him. He'd just begun to reign in his emotions when she turned and looked at him, her blue eyes flashing and her cheeks coloring. And then a coy smile broke out on her face and her expression took on a come hither look that pulled him in, dragging him across the room until he stood in front of her.

There were other people standing around but they all seemed to fade away as he closed in on his prey. A momentary flicker of conscience distracted him but the pull was simply too great. She smiled at him as her eyes swept over his body appraisingly. "Hello," she said in a suggestive voice that sent waves of desire through him. "I haven't seen you here before."

Swallowing back the awkwardness Robert suddenly felt, he managed to construct a few sensible words. "No, I haven't been here before. I'm here with a friend, you see…"

Her eyes glanced around, searching and then returned to his face, beckoning. "No, I don't see," she challenged. "But I am glad you are here in any case."

His chest felt constricted, his heart in his throat, and his neck on fire. Breathing took effort, as did thought. Perusing her face, he took in her pale skin, her large blue eyes and her long eyelashes. She had a graceful neck, a pert nose, and a mouth made for kissing. But beyond her beauty, there was more…something that stirred him in his core and made him want her. And beyond that…he needed her. It was simple really, she excited him in a way no other woman in the room could ever. "I don't suppose…" he started but then lost his courage.

Her eyes bore into him. "Could what?" she asked.

"Leave this place…with me? We could go someplace quieter…"

The lady smiled at him in a knowing fashion, glanced around the room and then leaned into him conspiratorially. "I suppose I could," she replied with a coy smile. Quickly she turned and led him from the room.

Once they were outside, she turned to him and inquired. "Have you a car?"

"No, I came with my friend. But I'm sure there's a cab about."

"No matter," she said. "My driver is just around the corner. We'll go to my house." And again she took the lead moving quickly down the block and around the building. Robert followed hastily and climbed in the car behind her, relieved that the driver hadn't shut the door before he caught up.

Once inside and now with a little privacy he leaned close to her, desperately trying to thing of something smart to say. But she chased all notions of talk away when she leaned closer to him and claimed his lips with her own. Robert responded immediately, returning her kiss with fervor. "Who are you?" he whispered breathily when their lips parted.

"You must try to guess," she taunted.

It was unsettling to Robert because this was so different but then everything about the evening was unsettling so he decided to play along. Tomorrow he would return to Downton and this would just be a memory anyway.

Her house was pleasant, what little he saw of it. Even his perusal of her foyer and stairs was interrupted by bouts of kissing and petting as they made their way up. Her boudoir was feminine but not overly so but even with that, his eyes remained mostly trained on her. She undressed quickly and bade him do the same and then they were under the covers, escaping the chilled air for warmer conditions that grew hot as they began their explorations again.

Her body was compliant and soft in all the right places, her skin smooth like silk. His kissed and nibbled, discovering sweet little arousal points on her before feasting over her breasts and suckling at her nipples. "God you are so beautiful," he mumbled as his lips travelled over her sensitive spots. His hand couldn't stop moving as they moved in frenzy over her body, touching, feeling, caressing…

She was not quiet either. Her hands traced his form, travelling down his back and over the soft mounds of his buttocks, her fingers trailing back up over his hips and his sides until her right hand pushed inward to his chest, massaging his ribs before latching onto his nipples and playing with his own small erection. When her other hand reached down, grasping his much larger formation, he almost lost himself in the feel of it. Her fingers encased him, rubbing gently along his length before she palmed his head. Then she moved her hand back over him once more, spreading the rather profuse secretions of his excitement over his entire tool. It was all so heady and stimulating that he had to fight not to thrust into her hand and gain release right then.

But the mystery woman had other ideas and took her hand away, capturing his lips in another heated kiss as she did. He could feel both her hands on the sides of his head as her fingers worked into his curls, massaging his scalp in a manner that spoke of her won excitement. Deciding two could play at her game, his hand became more active as he cupped her maidenhood, although he suspected her innocence had been lost long ago. He was surprised when his fingers sank into a river of her nectar and he slipped one easily into her hidden valley of heat. She opened up to him, her wondrous scent enveloping his nostrils and pulling him deeper into her spell.

Dipping his head, he licked and then sucked in her juices, his head swimming with need and want. "I must have you," he declared.

Her earthy chuckle reverberated through him as she replied. "I believe that is obvious," she teased as her hand reached for his manhood again and squeezed. Robert closed his eyes tight in an effort to hold himself in and only barely managed to do so. Frantically he grabbed her knees and spread her legs wider before mounting her and thrusting deep and hard. "Oh my god," he bellowed as he felt his shaft plunging into her sweet cavern.

Her arms scrapped behind him and he felt her rising to meet him, her own need as great as his. She nibbled at his ear sending him into a heightened frenzy and then she raked her fingers down his back to grasp his ass again and push him into her. As her legs wrapped behind him, he was certain he was done.

Somehow he managed to hold on a little longer and they moved together in a give and take fashion, him plunging into her deeper and deeper and her thrusting back at him swallowing his manhood fervently. Robert couldn't think, couldn't speak, only moan unintelligibly as they undulated together. Their frenzy built until he thought his head would explode; he was gasping for air, begging for more, and crying out in desperation. Somehow through the fog of fire and frenzy, he felt that she was in a similar state.

And then it happened; an explosion ripped through him, every part of his body aflame with it. His chest was bursting with it, his head detonating, and his groin igniting. He thrust into her countless times, another tiny explosion happening each time, until there were no more explosions, but he kept thrusting anyway; he couldn't stop. The thrusts became weaker and he began to feel her hands on his cheeks, following them as his manhood drove into her again and again. Foggily he realized that she had experienced her own explosion and was having a similarly difficult time making it stop, not that either wanted it really. Even as his thrusts slowed, he felt her squeezing him, milking the last of his essence from him. And when she was done with him, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted.

She giggled into his ear and then gently rolled so that he slid off her onto the soft mattress beside her. He was too spent to complain. After a few minutes he felt some strength returning as braved a look in her direction. She was on her side, staring at him with those wonderfully suggestive blue eyes and a smug smile on her lips. He mustered enough strength to lift himself to her lips and kiss her tenderly before collapsing back onto the mattress. The kiss earned him a sweet moan from her and his collapse earned a victorious chuckle.

A few hours later the morning sun peeked through the drapes of her bedroom. Robert awoke to the heavy musky smell of their lovemaking and her gentle breathing as she snuggled next to him. Slowly he began to untangle himself from her bed and was just about to climb out when her husky voice sounded from behind. "You don't have to leave, you know."

"But I'm expected back at the club…" he said softly.

"So call them and tell them to have your man get your things and meet you at the train later," she suggested.

Robert chuckled. " I suppose I _could_ just have him pack and meet me at the station later."

She leaned across the bed, her hand reaching for him. Grasping his manhood, she tugged slightly. "Good, because I'm not finished with you yet."

Robert turned and looked into her glittering blue eyes. "You aren't? But I'm sure you have other things to do and I must head back for a meeting…"

Sliding closer to him, she took him into her mouth and sucked hard. "Good god, you'll have me spent in no time like that," he exclaimed.

His manhood still between her lips and her eyes cast up to his, she nodded. Then letting him loose, she smiled. "That's the idea. And then you'll last much longer the second time and I'll have my fill."

Scoffing, he shook his head. "I should think I filled you rather well last night," he teased.

"Oh you did," she agreed. "And now I want more of you…"

"Why were you at that club last night?" he wanted to know.

"I was looking for a special someone to bring home with me. And now I intend to use him for my pleasure all morning."

He smiled indulgently. "But Cora, I really must…"

She sucked him again into her mouth and whatever Robert had been about to say, escaped him. Whatever it was, it could wait, he decided as he climbed back under the covers with his lady of mystery and surprise.

* * *

I just can't seem to leave Robert and Cora alone, lol. Hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
